Valentine's Day
by Clipchip
Summary: Katz is set on winning Courage over and Valentine's day is when things really heat up. NSFW. Courage/Katz Slash, don't like, don't read. Top!Courage, Bottom!Katz one-shot


A/N: I present to you, for your pleasure and entertainment, a NSFW Courage/Katz fanfic. Totally out of season too because Valentine's day was like…a month ago. Still! Love has no calendar! Onwards!

Fair warning/ disclaimer (READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING, SERIOUSLY): this is straight up, anthropomorphized animal smut. Yes, it was a bit awkward to right. Give it time, it'll sink in eventually. Also, I own nothing.

Bottom!Katz, Top!Courage.

Valentine's Day

Really, Katz simply couldn't see himself topping Courage.

Partially it was because his anatomy alone would terrify the pup into the coma, but mostly, he just liked to bottom. He liked the feel of another inside him, the blow of pleasure that came from the teasing thrusts of another. The games he could play from the 'submissive' role.

But with Courage…it was more than just pleasure. Katz had felt raging heat for another, the angry, heady rush for release, even the desperate search for affection, but nothing compared to being with Courage. The purple mutt was like a smooth patch of sun or a bright fire on a cold day…he made him feel warm.

He'd been very patient with the dog, limiting himself to kisses and grooming sessions, even when Courage's member peaked out beneath his fur, making the pup burn with embarrassment. At least he didn't run away in shame anymore. But Katz wasn't taking any chances. Courage was entirely too self-sacrificing. The red feline wouldn't put it beyond the dog to stick around just to please Katz.

Thus, on Valentine 's Day, he pulled out all the stops.

Morning found Courage treated to a lovely French breakfast. Lunch brought him into town where a picnic with flowers made him smile brightly. Dinner had them back at home, with candlelight and soft music.

Then Katz had moved them to the sofa for dessert. Katz was far from disappointed about the fact that the dog's favorite pudding ended up on him, rather than in him. The red feline lapped his small partner clean, paying particular attention to those spots he'd learned made Courage squirm in his paws. Somehow, Katz found himself looming over Courage, pinning the small dog to the sofa.

Pulling away, Katz laid down beside the breathless dog, taking sure not to touch him too suggestively, simply petting him softly. "Courage…be honest now" Katz insisted firmly, "Do you want to do this?"

Courage blushed and looked away.

Gently gripping the dog's chin, Katz drew Courage's gaze back to meet his, "It's alright if you don't Courage. I may like a bit of sport but I would never force you…"

Courage's paw came up to grab his wrist, tilting his head to nuzzle the paw. "I…I do want to…" Courage mumbled softly, burning all the brighter.

"…But?" Katz asked, scratching the dog under the chin.

Courage's eyes fluttered for a moment before he answered, "…I…I've never…done it before…" Courage admitted softly, "I'm not sure…how…"he drifted off, ears folding down over his head.

"Well that's no problem at all dear boy…" Katz whispered gleefully, "You just let me take care of everything…."

With that, Katz gave Courage a deep, lingering kiss, taking great pleasure in the soft moan Courage released when the feline pulled away. Picking up the dog, he carried him upstairs to their bedroom.

Laying the dog down softly on the coverlet, he continued his ministrations. Courage whimpered as Katz licked his ears, an act that always made the dog flush bright red. Smirking, Katz trailed his tail along the dog's back, eventually landing to rub between thin purple legs.

Slowly, Courage unsheathed. Heavy and flushed, Katz stroked the flesh in his paw. Sadly, his dry, sandpapery tongue was not made for blow jobs.

Courage's however, was another matter entirely.

Katz blinked in confusion when Courage abruptly sat up, grabbing Katz by his shoulders to keep him from licking his ears. The red feline's purrs abruptly stopped, wondering what was wrong. Did Courage want to stop?

Slowly Courage made him lean back against the pillows. Avoiding the cat's gaze, his face practically fire-engine red, Courage shuffled back down to Katz own exposed member. The barbs were intimidating, but Courage could be quite brave when he wanted to be, and this was something he wanted.

"Ah! Courage!" Katz groaned out, much to his own surprise as the dog gave the cat's member a curious lick.

"It smells so nice…" Courage whispered, dazed, taking a deep breath of the heady, needy scent, before he gave a bigger lick.

Meanwhile, Katz had a death grip on the bed sheets. Forcing himself to let Courage explore at his own pace, he couldn't stop the desperate mewls from escaping his clenched teeth.

Courage, mesmerized by the smell and look of an excited Katz felt himself grow heavier. It was such a foreign feeling, he didn't understand it completely, but he wanted…more. Blushing brightly, he couldn't help but paw himself. Noticing the move and hearing the dog's own needy whimpers, Katz pulled Courage away from his member.

Switching their positions, Katz braced Courage against the pillows. Moving back to tease the dogs ears, he placed his fingers in the dog's mouth and ordered him to lick. Courage complied quickly, slathering the digits. Nuzzling his cheek, Katz kissed him softly before pulling away to position himself properly. It was disappointing that he couldn't kiss Courage while the dog was inside him, but what could one do?

Slowly, Katz prepared himself, thankful for his red fur. Courage looked like he would turn into a tomato with how red he was turning, watching the cat. When Katz finally deemed himself ready, he lightly gripped Courage's member and aligned himself, letting himself sink onto the hard flesh slowly.

Courage gasped at the pleasure and gripped desperately onto Katz's hips, whimpering. He'd never felt anything that this before! The heat, the pressure, it was all so wonderful! The scent of their sex filled the air and flooded his senses. And just when he thought it couldn't get any better Katz started to move.

The feline pushed himself up from Courage's member and sank back down languidly, relishing the feel of the dog inside him. Up and down, up and down, he could feel the pleasure building. Below him, Courage whimpered and keened, gasping for breath, "Katz—Katz, faster, faster please!" he begged, focused so intensely on the pleasure.

Katz smirked and reached to stroke the dog's ears with one paw, "Shhh, l want to savor this dear boy" he cooed. And savor his did.

Courage could swear he was losing his mind as Katz pulled himself off his member and slammed back down, even as the thrusts became faster and faster. Courage's paws helped the falls along, pulling the cat towards him, desperate for that contact.

"Katz, Katz! Something's happening!" Courage cried out. He felt like he was going to burst, his vision seemed to sparkle.

Katz suddenly halted in his thrusts, letting Courage's small paws hold him tight against the dog's hips, "OH MY-!" Courage started to expand within Katz's tight heat. Katz had completely forgotten that dogs have knots! But oh, what a wonderful way to be reminded! He'd never felt so deliciously full before! "Oh! Courage!" he cried out, as he tried desperately to wiggle, making the pup mewl at the pressure, "Courage!"

"Katz!" Courage panted out, small paws grabbing desperately at the red feline's hips "I'm gonna-!"

"It's alright-" Katz gasped back, "me too!"

Courage came in a violent flood, throwing Katz over the edge with the shear intensity of the climax. Arching sharply, Katz shuddered in pleasure, his own release covering his chest and Courage's soft tummy.

Sinking forward, he loomed over Courage, barely supporting himself on shaky arms, Katz panted in pleasure and relief.

They both yelped when Katz tried to pull away, suddenly remembering that dogs stayed knotted for a while. Funnily enough, he couldn't find himself minding. Instead, he slowly flipped their positions, so that he was lying back on the bed and Courage rested on his chest, still buried inside him. Pulling the coverlet over them, they fell into a lovely sleep, sated and more than a bit pleased with themselves.

Overall, it was a very, _very_ pleasant valentine's day.

The End


End file.
